Going Home
by soupsaga
Summary: Paget's coming back. Here's a fic to celebrate. How I wish the return of Emily Prentiss would go.
_**This is just something I wrote in celebration of Paget coming back for an episode. I wish this is how the episode would end, but sadly that is only wishful thinking. I don't own anything.**_

"To our family," JJ held up her glass, giving a toast. The team had finally closed the case and had a celebratory dinner at Rossi's. The dinner doubled as a goodbye party for Emily, as it was her last night in Virginia. "To faces old and new."

"Are you calling me old, _Jennifer_?" Emily teased, raising her glass. She sent a wink to the blonde before looking around the table.

JJ laughed and shook her head. "I was referring to Dave," she said with a smirk. The entire table broke out into laughter, and for a second, it felt like the old days. It was the first family dinner without Derek, but there would be more. Everybody knew there would be one, but they hadn't thought Emily would be there for it. It made the reality less harsh, it was comforting to have a familiar face during this time.

Will had left early to put the boys to bed, but insisted on JJ staying and enjoying her time with Emily before she left again. He knew JJ would appreciate the time with Emily. They hadn't spoken to each other face-to-face since JJ was kidnapped, but they still communicated. Every once in awhile, Will would wake up to JJ playing online Scrabble on her laptop in bed. He knew how important Emily was to JJ. He knew JJ had feelings for Emily, they had discussed it when JJ found out Emily was coming for the case. Will supported JJ, he knew his relationship with JJ had expired, they were no longer in love. Before leaving, Will had made JJ promise to talk to Emily about her feelings. He could only hope, for JJ's sake, that they were reciprocated.

"Emily, can you help me with dishes?" JJ called out from the kitchen. She wanted to spend as much time with Emily with possible, even though it seemed selfish to steal her away from their friends.

Emily met JJ's gaze and nodded before setting her glass of wine down and standing. "Sure thing, Jayje."

When Emily walked into the kitchen, JJ's back was turned away from her, so she seized the opportunity to hug her. Emily hugged JJ from behind, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist. The raven-haired woman leaned her head forward and pressed a light kiss to the exposed skin of JJ's neck. "I've missed you," she whispered softly.

JJ held in a gasp, almost dropping a plate into the sink. "Emily!" she squeaked, turning around. When her eyes met Emily's, she leaned in slowly, pressing her lips to her lover's. "Will knows," JJ whispered as she pulled away. "He told me to go for you."

Emily smiled widely and pressed her lips back to the blonde's. "We should tell the team."

"We can't tell them until I'm officially divorced, Emily. We have to wait. Next time you come visit we'll tell them," JJ said softly, leaning against Emily.

"JJ, we've been sneaking like this since I was here last. That was four months ago. You didn't even tell Will I was here. I didn't get to see Henry," Emily shook her head. "We have to tell them. I can't keep us a secret anymore, Jayje."

JJ closed her eyes and nodded her head, knowing Emily was right. They had to tell the team. JJ was scared they would be mad at her since she was still married to Will, but she would explain that Will told her to go after Emily, and that they would be separating soon. Everything would be okay.

After an emotional talk with their friends, JJ and Emily finally had a few moments to themselves. They sat on Rossi's loveseat, JJ's head was on Emily's shoulder, and the latter had been running her fingers along the length of JJ's arm. JJ lifted her head to say something and closed her eyes before laying her head back against Emily's shoulder. "Please don't go home," she whispered, her voice almost inaudible. "Please don't leave me again, Em."

"I won't," Emily whispered, her voice cracking. "I won't be going home. This is my home."


End file.
